This invention relates to a cover. More specifically, this invention relates to a cover for multiple chairs.
Chair covers are well known in the art and generally comprise a layer of material to cover the chair to protect the chair from the environment or to improve the chair's appearance. Still, a need exists in the art for a multiple chair cover that prevents multiple chairs from rattling against one another when in transit such as in a Recreational Vehicle or camper. Another need exists in the art for a multiple chair cover that maintains the position of multiple chairs in relation to one another. Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a multiple chair cover that prevents chairs from rattling against one another when in transit. Therefore another object of the present invention is to provide a multiple chair cover that maintains the position of multiple chairs in relation to one another.
This and other objects, features, or advantages will become apparent from the specification.